For Always
by DivinitySickness
Summary: Co-written with flip8. Matt is thinking about a special someone...


**For Always **

**By GothicXpress, co-written with flip8**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters from Cyberchase, they belong to Thirteen Wnet (or something) and PBS Kids.

**Summary:** Matt has a special someone on his mind...

**A/N:** I wrote the actual story, but flip8 put in the song lyrics and suggested the title (which is also the title of the song.). I forget who did this song...but yeah. Go flip8!!

- - -

_I close my eyes and there in the shadows  
I see your light  
You come to me out of my dreams  
Across the night_

When the sun rises in the dawn I think of her.

When the moon shines like a silver beacon in the night sky, she is in my thoughts. I can't, I just can't get the image of her out of my brain. It's like this otherworldly being has etched a picture of her on the inside of my skull. And on top of this her voice whispers in my ears, drowns out all other sound.

The corners of my mouth turn up slightly as I remember her as I last saw her a couple of days ago. She hadn't seen me then, but I had spotted her. She was laughing with Jackie as they walked down the street and I watched from my window. Those beautiful eyes of hers, framed with gleaming black glasses, were alight with happiness. Her dark brown hair shone. Her skin glowed. I noted every graceful movement – the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, adjusted her glasses in that absentminded fashion.

God, how she had grown up, along with Jackie and – even I must admit – me. When we were younger I had thought her pretty. Now she was the most beautiful thing on Earth, to my mind. And yet, she had not changed all too much. Yes, she acted more maturely, but her essence was still there; her intelligence the brightest spark within the spirit.

_You take my hand, though you may be so many stars away  
I know that our spirits and souls are one  
We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun  
So here we'll stay_

The name 'Nezzie', which she found annoying and I had used seemingly in jest, was actually my way of showing affection for her. She had not realized that fact despite her amazing way of seeing past the physical side of things. She had not been able to detect any trace of my feelings. But they had always been there.

And now, as I lie in bed, staring at the moonlight shining in the window, those feelings are as strong as ever. I love her like the sun and the moon. She is like the first breath of wind in the early morning, the white where all is gray. For me she is a light where all is dark. Even in my blackest hours she is there, pulling me back to where I should be.

I cannot sleep. My thoughts are too much; it feels as though they may explode out of my brain and scream to the sky. Sitting up slowly, brushing a couple of strands of red hair out my eyes, I savor the silence, the quiet of the night. The calm light of the moon falls on the carpet, strange patterns form on the floor. I sigh deeply, and think of her again.

No matter what world she was in, whether Cyberspace or Earth, she had always captured my attention. My gaze, of its own accord, rested on the photo sitting in its wooden frame on my bedside table. It was of Jackie, Inez and I. The best of friends. I doubted that our friendship would ever die, or, with Inez, go even further than that.

_For always, forever  
Beyond here and on to eternity  
For always, forever_

For why should she like me, maybe even love me? I have teased her, though while hiding my true feelings. I have, at times, not been too nice to her. I curse my stupidity now – my idiocy has cost me dearly.

Sometimes I wonder if she even notices me at times. All three of us will be at someone's house, and she and Jackie will talk as if I'm not even there. Inez and I will talk for a little bit. Then when Jackie and I start a conversation, she sits there with a hand on her knee, tracing circles on whatever surface with the tips of her fingers, gazing into space with those lovely eyes.

_Ping_. A noise on my window causes me to jerk out of my thoughts. Curious as to what it is, I get up and walk over, and direct my gaze to the space below my window, the moonlight suddenly silvery-bright, almost obstructing my vision.

There is a figure standing just below my window. And as it moves into the light, I see that it is her. Inez. She looks even more beautiful by moonlight. Her hair is slightly messed, but not too much. She has pulled a thin, dark purple dressing gown over a t-shirt and shorts that obviously serve as pajamas.

_For us there's no time and no space  
No barrier love won't erase  
Wherever you go  
I still know  
In my heart you will be  
With me_

I'm suddenly reminded of my own appearance as she smiles slightly and beckons for me to open the window. I flush slightly, soft red staining my cheeks with obvious embarrassment. Here I am, standing in the moonlight with nothing but my boxers on! No wonder she is smiling.

I gesture to her to wait a moment, and grab a t-shirt from the back of my chair, pulling it on as quickly as I can. Then I turn back to the window, and slide it up, trying to make as little noise as possible so I won't wake my parents.

As soon as I reappear at the window, Inez begins to speak.

"Matt..." she bites her lip, a habit I never thought she had. "I need to talk to you."

"So...talk." My tone is casual, masking my curiosity at her remark. "I'm listening."

"Not with you up there..." She pauses, glances down at her hands then looks back up to me again. "Could you please come down here?"

"Well...all right. Wait a minute."

_From this day on I'm certain I'll never be alone  
I know what my heart must have always known  
That love has a power that's all its own_

Almost shaking with apprehension, I close the window without banging it and slip a jumper on, nearly running to my bedroom door, easing it open and darting down the stairs without a noise. Carefully, slowly, I slide the latch on the front door across and open the door, shutting it behind me with cold and trembling hands.

When I turn around, she is there behind me, steady gaze meeting mine. I'm almost unable to hold it while drowning in my love for her.

"Come on," she says quietly, and grabs my hand, pulling me under the huge tree on the front lawn. Her touch tingles on my skin, and I revel in it while it lasts. Slivers of moonlight alight on her hair as she turns to face me. Another smile slowly spreads on her face...God, how I love that smile.

"I like your boxers," she says teasingly, and I can tell that she's trying hard not to laugh. Somehow I wish she would. I love her laugh too.

_And for always, forever  
Now we can fly  
And for always and always  
We will go on beyond goodbye_

Thinking quickly, I form a reply. "Well, your dressing gown is quite nice, too," I respond, tone easy, carefree. I feel as if I've known her for a century.

Suddenly she becomes serious, and I do too. "What did you want to tell me?" My heart is fluttering in my chest.

"I...well..." She is stuttering, and for a moment I am surprised. Inez didn't usually stutter. "Uh..." A lump forms in my throat as I watch her beautiful face trying to express her feelings. That's when I do the unthinkable. My love for her takes over.

Without warning I place a hand on her soft cheek and press my lips to hers. She doesn't resist, only leans into my touch. I try and fill that single kiss with all my love, wanting her to know all that I feel about her. I don't care if anyone is watching. I don't care if my parents wake. The only thing that matters is us...and that first kiss of mine.

Hesitantly I begin to draw back, but she grabs my hand and her eyes stare straight into mine. It's like an electric shock just hit my heart. Standing there with our lips lightly touching, I feel as though I'm flying. I know it sounds corny, but there are no other words to express this...

After an eternity, she tilts her head backwards, but does not let go of my hand. We stand there in silence for a moment.

_For always, forever  
Beyond here and on to eternity  
For always, and ever  
You'll be a part of me_

"I wondered..." she finally whispers, eyes still resting on my face but without the intensity of the moment before.

At last I find my voice. "Wondered what?"

"If you felt the same..." She blinks, then a smile appears on her face once more.

"If you only knew how long I have..." I pause.

"The same here."

I start to say something else but she presses a finger to my lips, her smile growing ever wider.

"It's all right, Matthew." Her pet name for me, you could call it.

"I know, Nezzie."

"Don't call me Nezzie!" she snaps, in fake annoyance, then we both break out into soft laughter.

_And for always, forever  
A thousand tomorrows may cross the sky  
And for always and always  
We will go on beyond goodbye_

After a moment our laughter fades into silence, and I take her other hand as we turn to watch the stars glimmering in the dark blue night sky. The moon is hidden behind the leaves of the tree.

"So you got out of bed and walked over here just to see me?" I question softly.

"Yes."

"That's quite an achievement!" I joke.

She grins.

"It was certainly worth it."

There is another long, comfortable silence, while I stand with my arm around her waist. She rests her head on my shoulder, and with this I feel an impulse to say something I've wanted to tell her for quite some time.

"I love you, Inez."

"I love you too, Matt."

- - -

**A/N:** Well. What do you think? I know a Matt/Inez pairing is surprising, but both flip8 and I think it's cute. Credit must go to you, flip8!!


End file.
